tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Mucha
Nie jestem pewna czy dobrze napiszę to opowiadanie, ale każdy powinien uczyć się na swoich błędach. Dla wiadomości mam dyslekcję i dysortografię, więc jak popełnię błędy to proszę pisać w komentarzach. Ok? No to super. Acha, zapomniałam dopisać w charakterze, że czasem potrafię być wścipska, bezczelna i szalona. Jeśli cztytaliście mój opis to, życzę miłego czytania i wrażeń (jeśli wogóle jakieś tam będą). Rozdział I ,, Z Europy do Ameryki'' ''- Mamo, kiedy tata wróci z Nowego Yorku? - spytałam.'' ''- Nie wiem skarbie. Napisał, że za kilka dni. - odpowiedziała mi mama, stawiając na stole kubek z gorącą herbatą, tuż pod moim nosem. Od wielu lat ja i mama czekamy na ojca. Przed wyjazdem rzekł, że wróci, ale nie powiedział kiedy. Ja byłam wtedy jeszcze bardzo mała, a mama twierdziła, że powinnyśmy jechać z nim, jednak on powiedział: ,, To zbyt nie bezpieczne ... ' wszystkiego nie zapamiętałam, lecz mama zrozumiała go, jednak minęło tyle lat, a on nie wysłał nawet krótkiej wiadomości. ,, On o nas zapomniał ''- myślałam, każdego wieczoru. '' ''Ale nagle powiało chłodem, drzwi trzasnęły, a w progu stanął brązowowłosy mężczyzna, którego Amanda szybko rozpoznała. ''- Tęsknił ktoś? - spytał.'' ''- Gdzie ty byłeś? - dopytała się mama, przytulając go najmocniej jak potrafiła. '' ''- Wysłali mnie do Nowego Yorku. - odparł - ale, to nie znaczy, że praca była ważniejsza od was.'' ''- Ale, dlaczego tak długo to trwało? - nie dawała za wygraną - Nie było cię 11 lat.'' ''- Mamo, kto to jest? - spytałam opryskliwym tonem.'' ''- Jessica? Ty już taka duża. - westchnął męzczyzna.'' ''- Tata? Ty żyjesz! - krzyknęłam powstrzymując łzy. Niestety, kiedy tylko się do niego zbliżyłam on zmienił się kupkę piasku.'' Okazało się, że był to tylko piękny, niemożliwy sen. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, usłyszałam czyjeś głosy. Była czwarta nad ranem. Wyskoczyłam z łóżka i po cichu podeszłam do drzwi w swoim pokoju, by usłyszeć na jaki temat toczy się rozmowa: - Istota zwana Amandą, została wyeliminowana w dniu zwanym dzniem dzisiejszym. - powiedział jeden z mężczyzn, choć nie zrozumiałam zbytnio co powiedział. - Kraang musi złapać istotę zwaną Jessica i zaprowadzić do istoty swanej Shredderem- powiedział drugi, robiąc krok w moją strone. W tym samym momencie jakby z nikąd przedemną i za mną pojawiły się cztery postacie ( jedna przed, reszta za ) - No to jaki mamy plan? - spytał jeden z tych za moimi plecami. - Musicie zabrać z tąd Jessicę i migusiem na lotnisko. - odparł głos przedemną. - Jeszcze jej coś zrobią. Na przykład... - Już nie wymieniaj. Ja zetrę te różowe móźdźki na miazgę. - w tej samej chwili obok mojej szyi pojawiło się chude, długie ostrze, które sktóciło mi włosy z lewej strony. - Raph, schowaj tą sai. - wtrącił trzci z mojej prawej strony. - A co? Nasza pięknisia się wystraszyła? - Nie mów tak do mnie.... jasne?- szepnęłam groźnym głoszem, powiedziałam to tak jakbym go znała i miała się za chwilę na niego rzucić, jak jakieś dzikie zwierzę. - Jednak kimkolwiek jesteście, musicie wiedzieć, że jeśli za dziesięć minut stąt nie odejdziecie będę zmuszona wezwać policję. Ale zanim to zrobię, chcę wiedzieć co tu się dzieje. - Może później. - odpowiedział ten z przodu - A, Raph miło, że zgłosiłeś się na ochotnika. Odprowadzisz Jessicę na lotnisko. Och, BRAĆ ICH!!! - Nareszcie coś się dzieje - wykrzyknął z entuzjazmem Raphael, wogóle jakby nie słyszał, rozkazu. - A chłopaki - wtrącił niepewnym, dziecinnym głosem czwarty. - Ty i :Leo, odprowadzicie ją na lotnisko- wykrzyknął Raphael, odcinając swojemu bratu drogę i popychając go na mnie. Chciałam sięgnąć po telefo, lecz niespodziewanie otoczył mnie smuga fioletowego dymu, a kiedy tylko z niego wyszłam, głośno słając i przecierając załazawione oczy ujżałam rozwierzdżone niebo, budynki i ulice. Zauważyłam jak ci nieznajomi mężczyźni w garniturach uciekają z czymś zawiniętym w dywan. - Widzisz, do czego doprowadziło to twoje czekanie, aż wejdą do pokoju! - teraz widziałam całą czwórkę, były to cztery zmutowane żółwie, każdy inny. Praktycznie teraz to żółw w czerwonej masce obwiniał o coś swojego przyjaciela z mieczami. - Przez to twoje głupie gadanie i plany Splinter nas zabije. Mutant w niebieskie przepasce na twarzy, zdziwł się, choć na jego twarzy dojrzałam załamanie. Podszedł do krawędzi, z której widać było uciekających włamywaczy i próbując powstrzymać łzy przetarł je, poczym odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę i zaczą się nad czymś zastanawiać. Przeciągną nosem, następnie spojrzał w moją stronę i wytężając wzrok, przetarł łzę. Nie chciałam być chamska, więc podeszłam trochę bliżej niego ,, Oni myślą, że ja nie żyję, więc skoro tu cały czas jestem to pewnie zabrali mamę- pomyślałam, wtej samej chwili żółw w pomarańczowej bandanie szturchnął lekko brata w ramie, ten nie miał teraz dobrego chumoru i chcąc uderzyć młodszaka w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymał i spojrzał na mnie jakby zobaczył coś niespodziewanego. Obstawiam, niedowierzanie, łzy radości i skakanie, a później narzekanie. Sorry, pomyłka. Mutant lekciutko się uśmiechnął, zrobił kilka kroków do mnie. Przez moment na mojej twarzy malowałą się niepewność lecz po chwili zawitał na niej uśmiech. Poczułam, że jest zadowolony i lekko zdenerwowany, nie wiedzial co powiedział co powiedzeć. Ja również. - Nieźle wpadłem-wyksztusił Leo. - Dlaczego, uważasz, że nie żyje?-spztałam szorstko- Przecież to Amande wznieśli. Przez chwile staliśmy w milczeniu, dopiero jakiś czas puźniej zorientowaliśmy sie, że nasze towarzstwo gzieś sie ulotniło. *** Parę minut później, gdy ja i Leonardo sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, a ja się wypłakałam. Przez ten czas zdążyliśmy przelecieć pięć ulic, co potem okazało się katastroficznym pomysłem, gdyż nie znaleźliśmy nawet śladu opon. Leon ciągle nad czymś się zastanawiał, miał smętną minę i niespokojny wzrok. Musiałam przyznać, że naprawdę mu zależy, na powodzeniu misji. ,, Nie rozumiem, czemu on i Raph tak się kłócą. Może jest zazdrosny, ale o co? ‘’- pytałam samą siebie, niespodziewanie Leonardo się zatrzymał i stanął ja wryty. Zaczął nasłuchiwać. Po chwili spojrzał na jedną z kieszeni i wyjął z niej komórkę. - Leonardo. – zaczął chłopak – Gdzie wy jesteście? - Leo, musicie koniecznie przyjść na Phelps Way 45, koniecznie. Nie uwierzysz co znaleźliśmy. - Już nic nie mów. Za chwilę tam będziemy. Choć Jessica. Raphael i reszta czekali już przed … zakładem pogrzebowym? Bardzo mnie to zdziwiło, ale i tak ruszyłam za przyjacielem, który DO TEJ PORY NIE ZDJĄŁ TEGO ********** KAPTURA, MYŚLAŁAM, ŻE ZA CHWILĘ SAMA MU GO ZDEJMĘ. Mocno zdziwiło mnie też to, że pod drzwiami czekało ich tylko dwóch, pytanie brzmiało. Gdzie jest trzeci? W odpowiedzi usłyszałam, że Raphi postanowił z nudów, sprawdzić okolicę, a Donatello i Michelangelo mają tu na nas czekać. Leon był wściekły na Rapha, że zostawił słabszą część drużyny samych. Z tego co wiem, to Mikey zawsze uważał, że gdzieś w mroku czają się wiewióroidy, a Leo sądził, że w każdej chwili mogą zostać zaatakowani przez Shreddera i klan stopy. - Mikey, Donnie. Gdzie jest Raph? – spytał trochę zdenerwowanym głosem Leonardo. - Raph powiedział, żebyśmy się stąd nie ruszali, więc czekamy. – odpowiedział mu Donatello. – I po jakiego grzyba wziąłeś ze sobą Jessicę? - Ty patrz Raph wraca. – zauważył Mikey pokazując palcem na szczupłą sylwetkę – Raph tutaj! – krzyknął. Niestety, gdy postać się zbliżyła, okazało się, że to nie Raphael tylko jeden z tych ludzi w garniturach, którzy porwali Amandę- moją matkę. Jednak gdy ten się odwrócił powiedział coś naprawdę dziwnego. - Istota zwana istotą ludzką imieniem Jessica musi zostać pojmana przed jednostką czasu zwaną godziną ósmą. – powiedział, chwytając mnie za prawą rękę. - Puszczaj! – krzyknęłam łapiąc pierwszą lepszą rzecz, jak się potem okazało było wachlarz [ ironia ]. – Puszczaj mnie ty pokrako!!! – krzyczałam, szarpiąc się na boki i uderzając jak najmocniej w garniturowca. - Kraang nie może puścić istoty zwanej Jessicą, ponieważ istota ludzka jest kraangowi potrzebna do wykonania rzeczy zwanej zleceniem. - Co?! – szarpnęłam się najmocniej jak potrafiłam, jednocześnie też przeszywając mężczyznę wachlarzem. – O rany, o rany. Zabiłam człowieka, zabiłam człowieka. Wyjęłam przedmiot z klatki piersiowej mężczyzny i odsunęłam go nogą. Nagle usłyszałam czyjeś kroki i wołania. Byli to moi przyjaciele. Byłam roztrzęsiona i wystraszona, nie wiedziałam jak im to wytłumaczyć. ,,Oberwie mi się. ‘’- pomyślałam. - Co tu się stało? – spytał, jeden z nich gdy odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. *** Parę godzin później znaleźliśmy Raphaela. - A gdzie Jessica? – zapytał wzruszając ramionami. Wtedy Donatello wskazał na mnie skuloną i Leo, który starał się mi wytłumaczyć, że nie jestem morderczynią. - Spokojnie, przecież nic się nie stało, nie zrobiłaś tego chyba specjalnie. – uspokajał mnie – Chłopaki, weźcie wy uregulujcie jej psychikę, bo ja już nie mam siły. - Ty, Leo, co ona ma w dłoni? – pytał zdziwiony Raphael. - Jessi, co to pokaż. – podałam chłopakowi wachlarz, lecz gdy go zobaczy zrobił minę pomieszaną z niedowierzaniem i lęku. – Musimy już iść. - A ty spróbuj się usprawiedliwić czemu, zostawiłeś Donni’ego i Mikey’a samych pod drzwiami. - Chciałem się trochę rozejrzeć. – usprawiedliwił się Raph. - Tania wymówka, to mogłeś wziąć ze sobą chłopaków i sprawdzilibyście co z Amandą! Niestety kilka metrów od nas zauważyłam jakiegoś mężczyznę i paru takich samych mężczyzn, którzy niczym się nie różnili od tamtego, którego zabiłam. Jeden z nich rzucił coś w rodzaju granatu lub bomby. Stałam ,, jak słup soli ‘’ i wpatrywałam się w nich. Niespodziewanie przedmiot, który został wystrzelony w naszą stronę wylądował na ziemi i dochodzi do wybuchu. Rozległ się okropny pisk wszyscy upadliśmy, zatykając uszy. Ja zostałam odrzucona daleko on Leonardo. Niestety oprócz mnie został odrzucony jakis kanister. Substancja w nim zawarta w nim wylała się na mnie, ale miała jakiś dziwny kolor jakby zielonobiały. Przeraziłam się, wszystko mnie bolało, czułam się jakby coś mi wyrastało. Nie wiedziałam co się ze mną dzieje. *** Kiedy pisk ustał, a ja doszłam do siebie, zauważyłam że nikogo nie ma. Gdzie oni się podziali? Stałam na otwartej przestrzeni. Spłoszona powoli, ale z dystansem szłam po miękkiej glebie. Nagle zauważyłam w oddali szczupłe sylwetki. Był to Leo, Donnie, Raph i Mikey. Uradowana zaczęłam biec, ale jeden z nich dał sygnał do ucieczki. Nagle coś błysnęło, światło leciało w moją stronę, aż w końcu trafiło we mnie. ,, Co za imbecyl rzuca sztyletami, w obcych!!! ‘’- pomyślałam głośno. Poczułam, że łapy wrosły mi w grunt, mogłam jedynie cicho skomleć w bólu. Myślałam, że można się z nimi dogadać, ale się pomyliłam. Nagle jeden z nich przystanął, odwrócił się i… zdjął kaptur. Kilkadziesiąt metrów ode mnie stał zmutowany żółw w niebieskiej masce, wzrok miał ponury, ale miałam wrażenie jakby mnie znał. Nagle rozległ się dziwny dźwięk, jedno ucho stanęło dęba i jakby wychwyciło go. Strasznie mnie głowa rozbolała i skierowałam oczy w ziemię. Gdy go podniosłam mutanta już nie było. - Jessica, coś się stało? – zapytał nagle znajomy głos. Wystraszyłam się i gwałtownie obróciłam na drugą stronę, zobaczyłam zakapturzoną postać w niebieskiej pelerynie stojącą poważnie wyprostowaną przodem do mnie. Był to Leonardo, który patrzył na mnie jakby nic się nie stało. - Coś się stało – dołączył do niego chłopak w ciemno fioletowej pelerynie – Zauważyłaś coś? Stałam jak wryta i po chwili powiedziałam: - Nie, nikogo nie widziałam. - Dziewczyno, my wszędzie cię szukaliśmy! – krzyknął nastolatek w czerwonej kapturze – Już myśleliśmy, że cię kraangowie gdzieś zabrali, a ty się spokojnie przechadzasz! Nagle przypomniało mi się o tym żółwiu, który mógł być w zmowie z tymi ludźmi w garniturach i mógłby powiedzieć reszcie. - Przepraszam, ale ta mutacja to był wypadek i ten wachlarz w tym gościu w garniturze – mówiłam spanikowanym głosem, a Raphi miałam wrażenie jakby mnie ignorował. - Cicho już bądź. Znalazłem dziurę w ścianie – zignorował mnie chlopak, wskazując na tył budynku – Tam jest z tyłu jest rozwalona ściana i nikt o niej nie wie. Sprawdzałem. - Okey. Donnie zaprowadź ją do samolotu. Wiesz gdzie ma lecieć. – rozkazał Leo – Jak na razie, nie możemy narażać jej na większe niebezpieczeństwo. Poproszony nastolatek przytaknął i chwycił mnie za łapę. Jeszcze ostatni raz spojrzałam w ciemną otchłań, w której zniknął mutant. - Jeszcze się spotkamy. – powiedziałam ponuro i ruszyłam z zakapturzonym przyjacielem na lotnisko *** Gdy już przyjaciele już na mnie czekali. Byli cali poobijani, jeden z nich mocno ściskał coś w dłoni. Rzuciłam im się w ramiona, lecz Leo podszedł do mnie i podał mi srebrny medalik mojej mamy. - Przykro mi – powiedział smutnym głosem. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Ci ludzie w garniturach zabili mi matkę. Próbowałam powstrzymać łzy, ale to było silniejsze ode mnie, zawiesiłam się chłopakowi na szyi i zaczęłam cicho płakać. Słuchałam też o czym rozmawiali pozostali: - Ciekawe czemu kraangowie założyli sobie kryjówkę, akurat w Polsce?- ciekawił się Donatello – pewnie wiedzieli, że ich nie powstrzymamy, ale się mylili. - A mnie się wydaje, że chcieli coś z niej wywieść – parsknął podejrzliwie Raphael – i ja już się dowiem co. Kiedy już doszłam do siebie, ruszyłam za przyjaciółmi. Trzęsłam się jak nic. Szłam pośrodku, przerażona trzymałam Leonardo z rękę i nie chciałam puścić. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak w Warszawie, ale mimo to bałam się nowego otoczenia. Rozdział II: ,, Ciekawość prowadzi do piekła ‘’ Wstałam wcześnie. Kiedy doszłam do siebie, rozejrzałam się dookoła. Znajdowałam się w niewielkim pokoju z biurkiem, łóżkiem i szafką nocną. Na biurku leżały kartki, stosy książek, słuchawki i komórka. Na kołdrze leżał, śliczny irys na białej kopercie. Zaciekawiona otworzyłam ją. Kamień spadł mi z serca, gdy się dowiedziałam, że autor listu mi współczuje. Bardzo mi przykro Z powodu śmierci matki. '' ''Ale najważniejsze jest teraz wsparcie '' ''Twoich przyjaciół. '' Lekko się uśmiechnęłam, a następnie wyskoczyłam z łóżka i delikatnie uchyliłam drzwi. Po drugiej stronie zauważyłam cztery zmutowane żółwie, jeden czegoś najwyraźniej szukał, a reszta stała z założonymi rękami. Szukający miał fioletową maskę, natomiast jego przyjaciele czerwoną, pomarańczową i niebieską. Wychyliłam trochę bardziej głowę, aby się im lepiej przyjrzeć. Od rana byli już gotowi, oprócz żółwia w fioletowej przepasce na twarzy, który najwyraźniej czegoś szukał. Kręcił się po korytarzu i wielkiej sali. Gdy nagle usłyszał dziewczęcy głos: - Znowu idziecie beze mnie? – spytała go rudowłosa dziewczyna. - To niebezpieczne. Wiem, że umiesz się już bronić, ale jak nas nie będzie musisz zająć się Jessicą – powiedział smutno żółw – co gorsza zależy im również na niej, a ty z całą pewnością ją przekonasz do siebie i do nas. Nastolatka przytuliła go, a on odwdzięczył się niepewnym całusem w policzek. - Bądźcie ostrożni – westchnęła, patrząc mu w oczy. - Będę ostrożny April. – uspokoił ją i gwałtownie ruszył za resztą rodzeństwa. A ja postanowiła nie siedzieć w miejscu i pobiegłam za nim. *** Mutant w niebieskiej masce zatrzymał się na jednym z budynków, kilka chwil później dołączyli do niego jego znajomi. Obserwowałam ich przez jakiś czas i zauważyłam, że brakuje chłopaka w fioletowej bamdanie. - Mam tego dość. Leo, czemu Donnie może uganiać się za April, a ja za Mona Lisą nie? – warkną znudzony gad w czerwonej przepasce. - Wcale się za nią nie uganiam. Raph – wtrącił Donatello – przecież potrzebują broni co nie? - Ale my się nie wybieramy na wojnę Donnie. – zażartował sobie Leonardo – Jedynie na krótki paru godzinny patrol. - Cicho. Słyszeliście to? – zareagował mutant w pomarańczowej masce, kierując wzrok w moją stronę. - O co chodzi Mikey? – dopytał się Leon. – Chwila! Nie spodziewałam się tego, ale znowu rzucił we mnie sztyletem. Mam kolejną dziurę w ręce. Głośno zawyłam z bólu, upadając na dach. Kurcze pieczone. - Jessica? – zdziwili się wszyscy. - Co ty tu robisz? – spytał zaniepokojony Donie - A to dziwne. Bo krzyczycie tak głośno, że słychać was, aż w kanałach. Cała czwórka patrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem, a jednocześnie ze strachem. - I moglibyście przestać się kłócić, przed tą waszą misją? - Okey. Ranny, co ty sobie zrobiłaś w ramię? - Ach, mam to od wczoraj. Od czasu, kiedy zaatakował mnie jakiś koleś w garniturze i zaczął do mnie strzelać z blastera. – odpowiedziałam, ale zrozumiałam, że nie powinnam o tym wspominać. - Że co?!!! – wydarli się na mnie, która schowała pyszczek w puszystym ogonku. - O co wam chodzi, załatwiłam go tylko zwyczajnym wachlarzem, a potem oczywiście dygotałam ze strachu. Cała ja. – odparłam, trzęsąc się jak galareta. - Głowa do góry – uśmiechnął się Leo – Jesteśmy wściekli, ale przecież nikt ci kartki nie napisał. A my mamy do wypełnienia misję. Raphael, aż kipiał z wściekłości, gdyby mógł to pewnie pokazałby mi środkowy palec, ale u nich to raczej żadna różnica bo środkowy to także wskazujący. Ale, aby się uspokoić wziął głęboki oddech i podstępnie się uśmiechając rzekł: - Porachuję się z tobą później. - Czyli, robimy tak jak ustaliliśmy. Leo i Mikey obstawiają drzwi, a ja wywabiam ich z kryjówki, a w tym czasie Donnie kopiuje ich plany, a następnie kasuje je z ich serwera? - Na oko tak, a i Jessica. Ty siedzisz i tylko się patrzysz. Okey? Głośno przełknęłam ślinę, ale pokiwałam łbem na znak zgody. Potem usiadłam na krawędzi i obserwowałam ich z ukrycia. *** Gdy wszyscy byli na swoich miejscach, ja zeszłam troszeczkę niżej, aby widzieć co się dzieje. Raphael znalazł otwarte okno i razem z Donatellem wszedł do środka. Z wnętrza po jakiejś minucie czekania dobiegły różnego rodzaju przekleństwa, następnie usłyszałam: - Ale kanał Leo. Postoicie sobie jakieś tysiąc lat zanim stąd wyję! Nie wiedziałam co robić. Bo Leon i Mikey usiedli znudzeni czekaniem na brata. Zaciekawiona, postanowiłam wejść do środka. - Pospiesz się Donnie! – pośpieszał brata Raph – niedługo będę musiał dzwonić po resztę i plan zapadnie ze wstydu pod ziemię! - Przestań gadać i zabierz tych kraangów z mojej skorupy! – odkrzyknął Don, klikając wszystko najszybciej jak potrafił, zanim trzech kraangów oderwało go od konsoli. - Jestem zajęty! Sam sobie poradź! Niespodziewanie coś wleciało z hukiem przez okno. Odwracając uwagę kraangów i rozwalając ich jednym shurikanem. - Teraz moja kolej! – powiedział tajemnicza osoba. Parę minut później okazało, że to Leo przybył z odsieczą dla braci. - Leo! Nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że tu jesteś! – uśmiechnął się Raphael, posyłając mu miłe spojrzenie. - Zakładam, że chciałbyś mnie wyciskać, a potem i tak byśmy się kłócili jak stare dobre małżeństwo! Raphael lekko się zdziwił, ale nawet to nie powstrzymało go przed atakiem na kraangów i wbicia mu sai w głowę. - Kto następny? – uśmiechnął, stając plecami do starszego brata. Wszystko wyglądało masakrycznie i mało przekonywująco do walki z dwójką żółwi z ostrą bronią w ręku. Nagle wszyscy znieruchomieli. Nawet Donatello, który powoli wychodził. Zwrócili wzrok w moją stronę, a ja poczułam zimny oddech na uszach i czyjeś dłonie na ramionach. - Nie będę zgadywać. Ale mógłbyś mnie puścić do jasnej anielki? – spytałam aroganckim tonem. - Mnie się nie mówi co mam robić. – powiedział za mną mroczny, męski głos. Skądś go znałam, nie wiedziałam tylko skąd. Nagle usłyszałam przerażony szept i jedno słowo. ,, Shredder ‘’ 'Rozdzial III: ,, Podstępny jak wąż, ale to cały czas mój przyjaciel ‘’' Mikey szybko dołączył do reszty braci. - A skąd wzięła się tu Jessica? – spytał młody mutant, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na mężczyznę stojącego za mną. W pomieszczeniu paliły się oślepiające światła, a przez okno wpadał blask księżyca. Ściany wyły zrobione z obsydianu i były wspierane nieznanego mi jeszcze rodzaju metalu. Pod jedną z nich stał marmurowy tron, a na suficie wisiały srebrne klatki, wyglądały na wytrzymałe i odporne na uderzenie jakiegokolwiek ostrza. Wszystko to ujrzałam gdy Michelangelo zapalił światło. ,, Po co to wszystko? ‘’ pomyślałam. Niespodziewanie wokół żółwi rozpylił się zielony gaz. Bracia unieśli głowy najwyżej jak potrafili. - Co to jest? – spytał Raphael, chcąc ruszyć się z miejsca, ale coś go jakby trzymało. - Nie wiem, ale na pewno nic co by miało nam pomóc W UWOLNIENIU SIĘ!!! – wykrzyknął Donatello wyrywając się na wszystkie strony. Chwilę później gaz zasłonił ich wszystkich, jednak od razu potem zza zasłony dało się dojrzeć prześwit srebrnego światła. Próbowałam tam podejść, ale tajemniczy mężczyzna zacisnął szpony. Nagle zza dymu wyszedł jeden Leonardo. Uśmiechnęłam się, a on wyjął miecz i przygotował się do walki. Kiedy podszedł bliżej mnie, skoczył na niego jakiś ninja ( czy coś ). Żółw gwałtownie się cofnął i przepołowił napastnika na pół. - To wszystko na co cię stać Shredder? – wyprostował się nastolatek. Pierwszy z atakujących nie sprawił mu problemu, ale coraz to koleniejsze wydawały się być dla niego coraz większym wyzwaniem. - Trochę poczekacie chłopaki, mam tu mały problem. – powiadomił braci Leon. - To się pospiesz, bo Mikey już padł. – odpowiedział mu jeden z rodzeństwa. - Ach, puść mnie. – wyrywałam się mężczyźnie, wyjąc, skomląc i krzyczeć najgłośniej jak potrafiłam, lecz na darmo. - Nie wyrywaj się – szepnął mężczyzna, ściskając mój nadgarstek coraz mocniej. Leo chciał się wycofać, ale pewnie dręczyło go sumienie, że jeśli odejdzie coś może stać się reszcie. Kiedy tylko stanął do mnie plecami, nagle przeszył go niewyobrażalny ból. Odruchowo stanął jak wryty i złapał się za szyją. Wciągając mały, metalowy grot. Zaczął się chwiać, jakby kręciło mu się w głowie. - O nie. – wyszeptał – Co… co się ze mną dzieje? Odwrócił się szybko w moją stronę, lecz nieprzytomnie padł z hukiem na opsydianową podłogę. Leo od kilku chwil czół, że nogi się pod nim uginają, ale walczył z tym przez długi okres czasu, niestety z czasem ustąpił. Podobnie jak jego bracia i ja. *** Obudziłam się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu, wyglądało jak więzienie, ale wszędzie leżały igły, cylindry i kolby kuliste okrągło denne. Tym razem ściany były zbudowane z cyny i były pomalowane na czarno, a na każdej z nich widniał jakiś symbol, który też kiedyś widziałam. To chyba najdziwniejsze miejsce jakie, kiedykolwiek widziałam, za wyjątkiem kryjówki w kanałach. Najbardziej rzuciło mi się w oczy, krzesło, na którym leżał nieprzytomny Leonardo i igły leżące na stole chirurgicznym. - Leo – szepnęłam, lecz on mi nie odpowiedział, postanowiłam poszukać reszty: Donatella, Michelaangelo i Raphaela. Trudzić to się nie natrudziłam, bo przyjaciele siedzieli kilka metrów ode mnie. - Pssy. Chłopaki. Raph. Och, jak przeżyjemy możesz mi nastukać. – szeptałam, ale nikt z nich nie drgnął. - Leo – szepnęłam ponownie i przysunęłam najbliżej jak mogłam. I przynajmniej ten na mnie spojrzał. - jessica. Gdzie my jesteśmy? – spytał nieprzytomnie. – Gdzie są pozostali? - Pierwsze, nie wiem gdzie jesteśmy. Drugie Raph, Donnie i Mikey są obok mnie. – odparłam z przejęciem. - Jak miło, że nasza jedyna gwiazdka na niebie się obudziła.- powiedział znany głos. Gwałtownie się odwróciłam i zobaczyłam mężczyznę ubranego w stalową zbroję w hełmie na głowie. Wyglądał jak z piekła. - Czego od nas chcesz?! – krzyknął, wyrywając się Leonardo. Niestety był przypięty do siedzenia. – Czego chcesz od Jessicy?! - Chcę zadać Hamato Yoshi taki cios, że będzie was przeklinał do końca życia. – wyznał mężczyzna – A co do Jessicy to… nie mam planów, ale skoro się pytasz to musi być ważna także dla Splintera. - A może powiesz mi trochę o tym swoim nikczemnym planie? Hmm. – wtrąciłam, udając że chcę przejść na jego stronę. - Wszystko osiągnę, dzięki nowej formule mutagenu. - Cios prosto w serce. Super. Gdyby tylko ten blaszak wiedział, że mam szóstkę z chemii i że noszę przy sobie ciekły azot. Szkoda, ale przynajmniej raz niczego nie zepsuję. - Ale na co ci my? Shredder zignorował pytanie Leona i przygotował jedną z igieł. - Xever mogę zrobić ci tą przyjemność. Zmutowana ryba podeszła do żółwia i jednym ruchem, bez najmniejszego problemu wbiła mu igiełkię w skórę. - Leonardo! – krzyknęłam, przerażona. – Przestań! Nie wytrzymałam. Rzuciłam pierwszą rzeczą, która nasunęła mi się pod łapę, czyli ciekły azot. Butelka rozbiła się na twarzy ryby i zamroziła go całego, jednocześnie też zmieniając stolik igieł w sopel lodu. A dzięki sile, rozerwałam łańcuchy na strzępy. - Zostaw mojego brata w spokoju! – warknęłam ze łzami w oczach. Leonardo krzyknął przeraźliwie, spanikowany odwrócił głowę. Po paru minutach słyszałam wrzask i zobaczyłam, że wokół niego pojawił się srebrny pył. - Zostań tutaj – nagle poczułam zimo na ramieniu, a obok mnie przytomnych przyjaciół – My sprawdzimy co się dzieje. Cała trójka pobiegła w mrok, ogarniający teraz całe pomieszczenie. Jak zwykle nie posłuchałam. Zaczęłam szukać po omacku któregoś z przyjaciół. Chwilę później usłyszałam piski i krzyki. - E… Halo? Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? Z ciemności nagle wyłoniła się jakaś postać. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nastroszyłam ogon, lecz gdy się lepiej przyjrzałam wywnioskowałam, że to Leonardo, albo Donatello. - Leo? To ty? – spytałam delikatnie – już się bałam, że coś ci zrobił. Niestety, kiedy biegłam i brakowało mi dosłownie sekundy, aby mu wszystko wygarnąć, ostry ból przeszył mi nogę. Szybko odskoczyłam. - Leo? Z cienia wyłonił się Leonardo, ale gdy go zobaczyłam ciężko zrobiło mi się na sercu, doskonale wiedziałam, że to moja wina. Leo nie wyglądał jak żółw, lecz bardziej jak wąż, albo jaszczurka. Miał bladoniebieską skórę, zielone oczy i błękitną wtopioną stal. Na jego szyi wisiała wydłużona niebieska bandama wyglądająca jak szalik. Z długiego pyska wystawały cienkie kły, a tułów był zakończony długim ogonem. Mimo przerażenia jakie mnie ogarniało podeszłam trochę bliżaej, aby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Ale gorzko tego pożałowałam. Leonardo spojrzał na mnie swoimi zielonymi, świecącymi oczami i rzucił się na mnie. - Kurzcze – jęknęłam. *** Zdesperowana zrobiłam unik. Leon jak zwykle był uparty i jak zwykle trudno mu było zrezygnować. Ponowił atak, a ja za późno się zorientowałam, mutant rozdarł mi bluzkę i miałam na niej jedynie dziury. Bardzo się ucieszyłam gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że to nie moja głowa i lepiej żebyy niebyła to ona. Wyjęłam i rozłożyłam czarny wachlarz i jakoś próbowałam się bronić, niestety Leo był ode mnie dużo szybszy, zwinniejszy i silniejszy, ale nie wiem jak znalazłam na niego haczyk. Podniosłam się obolała i ledwo żywa i rzuciłam wachlarzem, a on za nim popełzł jak pies. Potem wskazałam palcem na zbiornik i wrzasnęam: - Karai! Gad spojrzał na zbiornik, a ja w tym samym czasie dałam nogę*. Kiedy się kapnął, że mnie nie ma, ja w tym samym momencie wplątałam się w łańcuch. Nie obwiniajcie mnie, ledwo co * Dać nogę- uciec je zauważyłam, ale mimo, że Leonardo miał mnie przed nosem, zaczął mnie obwąchiwać, gdy nagle jak z ni kąt, wyleciał długi łańcuch i związał mutanta. Pod tym względem przyjaciel padł na brzuch z łoskotem i zaczął syczeć, wyrywać się i prawie mnie ugryzł. - Spokojnie Leo. Nic ci nie grozi. Będzie dobrze. Spokojnie. – starałam się go uspokoić. Leonardo syknął na mnie. - Jessica, wszystko okey? Co tu się dzieje? Obejrzałam się przerażona za ramię, za plecami stali Donatello i Raphael, a przede mną Michelangelo. - Mikey, masz mnie w tej chwili wypuścić, bo obiecuję nawet bez miecza zrobię ci z **** jesień średniowiecza. Spojrzałam na gada. Był sobą. Przed sobą miałam te same miłe szare oczy, miły lecz podejrzliwy uśmiech i … po prostu całego Leonarda. Miałam ochotę go wyściskać. Mikey podszedł ostrożnie do brata, niepewny czy spowrotem nie zmieni się morderczego węża. - Nic ci nie jest! – ucieszył się Raphael – Chociaż, to co widzieliśmy przed chwilą… Donni jak wrócimy do kryjówki to może go przebadasz? - Dzięki chłpopaki. – odparł łagodnie, wstając dzięki pomocy młodszego brata – O rany, trochę mi się w głowie kręci. Nie czuję się za dobrze, lepiej stąd spadajmy. Donatello z czasem zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie ja jestem, a potem Leo dostrzegł mnie zaplątaną w metalowe liany. Raphi podszedł do mnie z promieniującym spojrzeniem, aż podkuliłam ogon. - To… masz szansę się odegrać – uśmiechnęłam się szczerząc białe kiełki. - Najpierw cię uwolnię, a następnie jeśli nie znajdziesz się w kanałach przede mną to cię dosłownie U-K-A-T-R-U-P-I-Ę. – Raph złapał mnie mocno za kark i zniżył do poziomu tak, abym widziała ostry koniec sai, głośno przełknęłam ślinę i spróbowałam się uwolnić. - Co mi zarzucasz Raphaelu? I od razu mówię, że to nie jest nasz Leo. Żółw złapał mnie ponownie, ale tym razem za uszy i rzucił na Leonardo. - I co powiesz, suczko? – spytał ostro i przysunął mnie bliżej Leo. Strasznie się bałam, kiedy szarooki żółw spojrzał na mnie z ukosa, ale zauważyłam, że źrenice się zwężyły i był takie jak wtedy… ,, A jeśli mam rację? – pomyślałam – Chyba, że Leo stara się nad tym zapanować, to już jest plus. ‘’ Niepewnie się zbliżyłam i przyjrzałam się przyjacielowi. Ale przysunęłam się trochę za blisko, ale jak na niego patrzałam wydawał mi się on obcy. - No dobra wracamy, bo jeszcze nas złapią. – odparł Michelangelo przerażony. Niestety musieliśmy tu spędzić jeszcze kilka minut. 'Rozdział IV ,, Ogień wojny ‘’' Leonardo spuścił głowę i zaczął się szyderczo śmiać, wstał i spojrzał na młodszego brata. - Leo? Wszystko gra? - Jasne, jest okey. Otworzył oczy i wszyscy zrozumieli, że kłamczuchą to ja nie jestem. Jego oczy znów przybrały zielony kolor. - Co się dzieje? – jęknął Raphael. Leon podszedł do mnie, przyszpilając też do ściany, ( wyglądało to prawie jak w którymś momencie odcinka ,, Zemsta jest moja ‘’ ) dreszcz mnie przeszedł, nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Przez chwilę patrzył mi w oczy, a ja w jego, niespodziewanie zdarzyło się coś dziwnego. Źrenice, które były na maxa zwężone, powoli się rozszerzały i zwężały, jakby Leo z tym walczył, niestety ostatecznie, gdy Donatello zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, on odruchowo odwrócił się i rzucił się na brata. - Leo, spokojnie to ja. Donatello! I … Chciał skończył. Leonardo pobladł i zaatakował rodzeństwo małymi wężami, które niegdyś był trzypalczastymi dłońmi. Później spowrotem zmienił się w węża, rozwarł szeroko paszczę, w której mieścił się rząd haczykowatych zębów, z czego dwa przednie służyły do wstrzykiwania jadu. Walka była zaciekła, bo chłopacy nie potrafili za bardzo sobie poradzić z tak trudnym przeciwnikiem. Ale gdyby nie ja, Michelangelo skończyłby jako kolacja dla wygłodniałego mutanta. Stanęłam przed przyjacielem, a on… po prostu się zatrzymał i szukał dojścia do swojej ofiary. Po jakiejś chwili chwyciłam go za wężową rękę, spojrzał najpierw na nią, a potem na mnie wystawiając długi, blado różowy język. Znowu zmusiłam go do spojrzenia mi w oczy, minęła zaledwie chwila, a on pomachał łbem, a następnie otworzył szeroko oczy, podniósł się i oplutł się wokół mnie. - Nie myś-śl s-s-s-s-sobie, że tak łatwo mnie omotas-s-s-sz Jes-s-s-s-ssica. Już nigdy nie zobaczys-s-s-sz Leonarda, tylko '戦争の火''''* '- zaśmiał się wściekle i uśmiechnął się podstępnie – Możecie sobie wszyscy dać spokój, bo już nigdy nie zobaczycie swojego przyjaciela, żywego. Miałam już go dość, ciągle nawijała, więc postanowiłam nie stać ja słup soli, więc z całej siły uderzyłam go wachlarzem w szyję, po czym krzyknęłam powstrzymując łzy: - Oddawaj mi natychmiast przyjaciela!!! Wąż podniósł się jakbym mu nic nie zrobiła, z szyi kapały krople czarnej jak nicość krew i kiedy się cofnęłam jeden krok ten podciął mnie i drasnął odstającymi zębami. Poraziłam go spojrzeniem pełnym tęsknoty, miłości i wrażliwości. - Leo, proszę jeśli mnie słyszysz, błagam daj mi jakiś sygnał lub wskazówkę – z oczu popłynął mi wodospad łez. - Jakie to żałosne. Chcesz zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela? – spytał złośliwie Sensonoshi – Pros-s-szę zapraszam. Wstał, ale gwałtownie upadł i głośno zasyczał. Zobaczyłam naszego Leonarda, a tuż za nim pojawiła się jakaś mroczna anomalia, trzymająca się go niczym rzep. Pad na twarz i próbując się podnieść wyjąkał: - Jessica musisz stąd uciekać! Podeszłam kawałeczek. - Nie podchodź Jessi! – prosił Leo, nagle na podłogę kapnęła jedna jedyna łaza. – błagam, uciekaj! Kilka miesięcy później mitycznej zjawie znudziło się ciało Leonardo i zostawił go w spokoju. Nie mogłam winić o nic Leo, bo cały czaś próbował mnie ostrzec i uchronić przed samym sobą, ale przynajmniej wiem komu mogę zaufać. Porwanie przez Shreddera okazało się moją pierwszą misją, a kiedy Hamato Yoshi dowiedział się o wszystkim postanowił mnie szkolić, ale uwaga tu jest haczyk. Ze względy na to, że szkoli April, zlecił mój trening, Leonardowi. Byłam tak uradowana, że na jednym z treningów nie potrafiłam się na niczym innym skupić, w końcu doszło co do czego, że przypadkiem się pocałowaliśmy, co nam w ogóle nie przeszkadzało, tylko przez miesiąc Raphael, zawsze kiedy widział nas obok siebie wołał ,, Zakochana para… ‘’. Po kilku dniach zostaliśmy parą i to tyle. Tera przekazuję pałkę Cherry. Będzie ostro. * 戦争の火 - Sensonoshi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania